Charlotte and the chocolatier
by Kakashis-girl90
Summary: What if Charlie had a sister named Charlotte? What if brought her with him to factory? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1: The beggining

This is a story about Charlie Buckets older sister Charlotte and what would have happened if she was the one Charlie took to the factory.

I hope you guys like it, this is my first CATCF fic although this story has been brewing in my mind for awhile now, please review! It would the world to me!!*hugz*

Willy: When do I show up in this story!

KG: All in good time.

Willy: Hey that's my line!

KG: I do not owm CATCF Rold Dahl does and most likey Tim Burtton does to....lucky ducks.  
On with the storry!!!

Chapter 1: The begging.  
"Charlotte hurry up!"

I looked up to see my little brother waving at me to come along. I smiled to myself and brushed my long ebony hair out of my blue eyes. "Hold your horses I'm coming!" I yelled back to Charlie.

"that's impossible sis You know I don't own any horses." Charlie replied.

"You are such a smart allack."I said while ruffling his hair.

As we were walking home we happened to walk past a factory, but not just any ordinary factory This one happed to belong to the famous Willy Wonka. I had always looked up to Wonka,  
I also felt he was the most brilliant man that walked the earth, he made gum that never lost it's flavor and Ice-cream that would never melt even on the hottest days! I remember how I always looked forward to the storys grandfather always told to us when he use to work for him. My favorite story was of an Idian prince, Pondercherry was the name if I recalled. What a fool! wanting to live in a palace made of chocolate, "If it were me I would have been eating it as fast as I could." I thought to myself. What I wouldn't give to be able to see inside that amazing factory.

"Hi mom, hi dad." Charlie and I said while giving our parents hugs.

"How was work today darling?" Mom asked me.

"Gosh it was crazy! Sence Wonka sent out those golden tickets it's been hectic."

"Things will get better soon dear." Her mother said while patting her shoulder.  
that was one thing I was really thankfull for, Having a loving supportive family, I wouldn't trade that for all the money in the world. I looked over at Charlie who looked a little sad, It would be a dream come true for that boy if he could win one of those tickets, He deserved it, he was such a sweet boy. "It's almost your birthday Charlie, Maybe you'll win one of those tickets." I said with a smile.

"Boulderdash! the kids who are going to find those tickets are the ones who can afford to buy candybars everyday. Charlie dosn't stand a chance." Grandpa George said.

"Grandfather!" I while said giving him a warning glare.

"Well it's true. But mark my words the first child to win will be fat fat fat!"

And how right he was. The first kid to win was named Agustus Gloop. "What a repulsive boy."  
I said to myself as I was walking to my apartment. "Poor Charlie, Well good things happen to good people right?"

-W.W-

The next morning was extremely busy at the candy shop I worked at. It seemed to get even more busy sence the last child Veruca Salt won. Rich spoiled brat, Nothing good can come from spoiling a child as repulsive as that. I set aside a Wonka bar for Chalies birthday present before the store opened this morning and boy was I glad that I did, all the candybars were gone within 2 hours!  
As I closed up for the night I caught a glimpseof something in a garbage can of a newspaper with the headline "3rd golden ticket found!"On the front. I picked it up and read how a world champion gum chewer miss Violet Bulegard had won the ticket. "Gross." I said. "Gum chewing is just digusting."  
I stopped infront of the gates to look at Wonkas factory and said a little prayer for Charlie.  
I then took one last glance and headed back to my place.

-W.W-

"Hello everyone!" I said as I walked into my parents home.

"Well hello dear." Mother said while walking up to me and giving me a hug."What are you doing here? I thougth you had to work today?"

"Nope today is my day off and I thought I would see if Charlie would like to join me for a walk in the park."

"Charlotte!" Charlie exclaimed and huged me.

"Hey sweetie! Would you like to acompany me to the park today?"

"Sure just let me get my coat."

"Im sorry you didn't find the ticket last night."

"It's alright, it would have been nice but I didn't get my hopes up." He said while kicking a stone out of the way.

"It's not fair you're a good kid and you desreve that ticket."

"It's alright really."

I smiled down at my little brother he was so mature for his age then I rememberd that I still haven't given him my birthday present yet. "Oh! Wait Charlie I've got your birthday present with me!"

"You didn't have to."

"Of course I did your my little brother!" I said while pinching his cheeks. I then reached into my purse and pulled out a fudgemellow delight bar and handed it to him.

"Sorry it's not much but it's all I could afford."

"This is great thanks." He then gave me a hug.

We started walking again."I wonder what it's like in that factory, I bet there's...." I turned around noticing that Charlie wasn't following me anymore. "What's the matter?" He just stood there with a look of shock on his face."Charlie your starting to worry me." It was then that I noticed he was holding something in his hands, but not just something something, it was a gold something."Charlie is that what I think it is?"

He noded.

"You won, you won!!!" I grabed his arm and we ran back to our parents house. When we ran through the door Charlie yelled "I won! I actually won!" He then ran to our grandfather handing him the ticket.

His eyes got really big and then he jumped out of bed which I didn't think he was capable of doing and yelled "Yippee!!!" Mother and father had just walked in looking rather confused.

"Well Charlie what does it say?" I urged him to read it.

"Greetings to you, the lucky finder of this golden ticket, From Mr. Willy Wonka. I shake you warmly by the hand. For now, I do invite you to come to my factory and be my guest for one whole day. I Will Wonka will conduct you around the factory myself showing you everthing thing there is to see. Afterwards when it is time to leave you will be escorted home by a procession of large trucks each one filled with all the chocolate you could ever eat. And remember, one of you lucky five children will receive an extra prize beyond your wildest imagination. Now here are your instructions, on the first of February, you must come to the factory gates at 10 A.M. 're allowed to bring one member of your family to look after you, untill then, Willy Wonka."

"The 1st of February, but that's tomorrow!" Mom said to us.

"Then there's not a moment to lose.!" Grandpa Joe said." Wash your face, comb your hair, scrub your hands,  
brush your teeth, blow your nose.." He continued.

"And get that mud of your pants!" Grandpa George said.

"Now we all must try and stay calm." Mom said. " Fir things first we need to decide who is going with Charlie to the factory."

"How about you Charlotte?" Charlie asked me. "You did buy me the candy that had the ticket in it."

I then proceded to copy Grandpa Joe from earlier and yelled "Yippee!!!!" I then picked up Charlie and spun him around." Now let's get that mud off your pant's, we've got a factory to go to!" 


	2. Meeting Willy Wonka

Yay! Another chapter up! But please remember that I love reveiws and it would me the world to me if sent one, it dosnt have to long just a short "love the story" or anything I can improve on, just anything!

KG: Take it away Willy!

Willy: *grumbles* KG does not own CATCF Rould Dahl and Tim burtton do. You happy now?

KG: Very much so! Now here's your cookie.

Chapter 2: meeting Willy Wonka

Charlie and I made it to the gates with time to spare and we were waiting with the other ticket winners.

"Daddy I want to go in!" Said the rich girl who I rememberd to be Veruca from T.V. "It's 9:59 sweetheart."

"Make time go faster!"

I just rolled my eyes then looked at the others. There was a fat kid with his mother, "must be Agustus." I thought to myself. Then there was a little blonde haired girl who looked like a clone of her mother. I then heard her mother say "Eyes on the prize Violet, eyes on the prize." Geeze there acting like it's a marathon.  
then last but not least was the litte brat who cracked the system and his father with a horrible combover.  
I felt Charlie grab my hand and gave it small squeeze, I looked down and smiled while saying "Isn't this exciting!"  
it was then we saw the gates opening and heard a load voice over the speakers.

"Please enter."

We shuffled forward and then heard it again.

"Move forward...Close the gates. Dear visitors, It is my greatest pleasure to welcome you to my humble factory.  
And who am I? Well....."

It was then that the doors to the factory started to open, but we weren't expecting what was behind them, not in the least.

"Willy Wonka, Willy Wonka,the amazing chocolatier!  
Willy Wonka, Willy Wonka everybody give a cheer hooray!  
He's modest, clever and oh so smart he barely can restrain it with so much generosity there is no way to contain it!"

I liked this cheerie music! So I started bobing back in forth with the tune, Charlie just looked at me like I was nuts but laughed anyway.

"Willy Wonka, Willy Wonka, He's the one that you're about to meet!  
Willy Wonka, Willy Wonka He's the genius who just cant be beat!  
The magician and the chocolate wiz, The best darn guy who ever lived!  
Willy Wonka, here he is!!!!"

A maroon colored chair poped out from underneath the stage which I was guessing Wonka was supost to be sitting on,  
But there was nobody. Then some fireworks started to go off but not with out setting those poor dolls on fire.

I couldn't help myself so I started clapping and said "Bravo well done!" But where was that Wonka fellow at?  
Thats when I heard clapping and giggling right beside me causing me to jump.

"Wasn't that just magnificent? I was worried it was getting a little dodgy in the middle part, but then that finale....Wow!"

So this must be Wonka I thougth to myself. He was dressed really strange in a maroon colored jacket, top hat to match,  
and a cane which looked liked it was filled with....Nerds! But I do say it did look good on him.

We then heard Violet ask "Who are you?"

"He's Willy Wonka!" Both Charlie and I said in unison.

there was a pause before Wonka continued with saying "Good morning starshine, the earth says hello!"  
everybody looked around not knowing what to say to that.

I leaned over and whisperd to Charlie "Awwwkward" In a sing song voice.

He then proceded to reach into his jacket and pulled out some Q cards.

"Dear guests, greetings. Welcome to the factory I shake you warmly by the hand."He stretched out his hand but quikly pulled it back realizing the mistake he made by reading the part hes was actually going to do.  
"My name is Willy Wonka." He then looked over us and smiled.

Veruca then spoke up and pointed to the stage saying "Then shouldn't you be up there?"

"Well I couldn't very well watch the show from up there now could I little girl?" Was his replie.

I giggled at that causing the chocolatier to look at me and give me a slight smile causing me to blush.  
Wait why was I blushing?! That was weird.

"Okay, let's get a move on shall we?" We started to make our way into the factory when Agustus asked a question.

"Don't you want to know our names?"

"Can't imagine how it would matter. Come quikly far to much to see."

When we got inside Wonka had instructed us to take of our coats, which I thankfull for cause boy! Was it hot in here!

"It sure is toasty in here Mr. Wonka." Mr. Teevee said.

"What?! Oh yeah, I have to keep it warm in here. My workers are use to an extremely hot climate, they just can't stand the cold." Was his replie.

"Who are the workers?" Charlie asked.

He looked at him with a thoughtful glance "All in good time."

He then started leading us down a long hallway when out of nowhere Violet came up and huged Wonka. I saw him visibly stiffen at the touch but I guess that's what happens to oneself when you're locked away or to many years.

"Mr. Wonka I'm Violet Beauregarde." She said while smaking on her gum. Why can't children close their mouths when they chew that disgusting stuff?

"He looked down at her and said "Oh..I don't care." And started walking again. But not without her saying "Well you should care because I'm gonna win the special prize at the end."

I rolled my eyes at this, What a competitive little brat.

"Well you do seem confident and confidence is key." He said.

Then Veruca poped up infront of him and curtsied "I'm Veruca Salt, It's very nice to meet you sir."

"I always thought a veruca was a type of wart you got on the bottem of your foot." He said with a giggle.

I coverd my mouth to stiffle a giggle but obviously not good enough because I caught Veruca giving me a glare and the slightest hint of smile in the chocolatiers mouth. i could already feel the heat rising to my cheeks. Why am I blushing so much this morning?

"I am Agustus Gloop." He then took a huge bite out his wonka bar."I love you chocolate."

"I can see that." Wonka then eyed him up and down."So do I, I never expected to have so much in common."

He then stoped and turned around and looked at mike Teevee."And you, you're the little devil who cracked the system."  
He looked at Chalie next."And you. Well you're just lucky to be here aren't you?"

Well that was a little rude in my opinion, Charlie had just as much luck as any of these other four brats here.  
"And the rest of you must be their par...par..." He was really struggling to say the words for some reason.

Verucas father spoke up and finished his sentence"Parents?"

"Yay! Moms and dads..dad?..Papa?" He started to space out like he was having a flashback, I should know I have lots of those.

"Ok then let's move along!" He then turned around and started walking again.

"Well that was a little weird." I whisperd to Charlie. I couldn't help but think back to how I kept blushing, I mean Wonka sure was handsome, and those dark purple eyes, I mean wow! Who wouldn't swoon over those! All it was was a little infatuation.  
I caught sight of Wonka giving a side glance at me and my heart started to flutter and I already felt my cheeks turning pink.  
I cast my eyes downward in hopes my hair would cover that up. "It's just infatuation" I said to myself again. Get ahold of yourself!

We got to the end of the hallway when Wonka turned and said"An important room this, After all it is a chocolate factory."

"Then why is the door so small?" mike asked. Man that kid is just as annoying as miss "I can't chew my gum with my shut."

"Well to keep all the great big chocolatey flavors inside of course." He then bent down and turned the key to open the door.

When he pushed back the doors Charlie and I let out a small gasp at the beautiful scenerie that layed out in front of us.  
The chocolate room. 


End file.
